A Dirty Asylum RP - UKUS
by Villainedward
Summary: Alfred has always had a weird thing for horror stories and the old buildings they were attached to. Things start to heat up when Arthur decides to treat his Boyfriend with a visit to one of Americas most notorious abandoned Insane Asylums, Briarcliff. A American horror story inspired UKUS drabble, Rated M for sex. I uploaded this before but it got deleted; so here it is again!


please excuse all of the spelling mistakes, this is just aquick sex blurbe i came up with while watching the new episode of america horror story asylum.  
but either way, ENJOY! hope you like it!

please R&R! : D

/

"Hey Alfred!" Alfred jumped at the sudden brake of silence as explored the dirty desolate room, his hand reaching for a stained straightjacket.

"come over here and look what I found!"

The america dashed out of the small drerie room and into another larger one, following the sound of his soon to be husbands voice.

The room was just like the others, dirty and grey with one heavily barred window spilling light over a small figure sitting on what looked like a old-fashioned metal medical chair. One which, if alfred remembered from his research, used specifically for electroshock treatments, complete with leather straps for the wrists and ankles.

Alfred laughed at Arthur sat casually in the chair like it was the most comfortable seat in the world. The older blond smiled smugly and raised he impressive eyebrows suggestively at the young american.

Alfred immediately got what he thought was a hint and slipped his old leather jacket off, laughing wickedly;

"c'mon then, tie me down~!"

Within seconds the two had switched places, Alfred feeling a erotic thrill shooting through his whole body as the leather restraints were sharply tightened around his wrists.

He bit his lip to to hold back the needy mewl and flexed his strong arms,

The restraints were perfect, think were thick and ideal for holding down "patients".

The simple thought of what these were used for sent another odd chill right through Alfreds body and straight to his groin.

He arched his back laying his wanton eyes back on his fiance.

"I'm sick doctor~" he whined "Can you help me~?"

Arthur let his own green eyes travel over his now restrained patient , admiring him before leaning down and picking up what looked like cotton electrodes on a rusty stethoscope, attached to a queer machine with almost to many buttons.

"No. but i might have something"

The brit twisted a nob near Alfreds knees, causing the lower part of the table to drop and Alfreds knees to fall with it. Arthur moved between the now limp spread legs handing either side of him, purring in his thick north london accent;

"because it seems like you have a extreme case of hysteria" leaning over the younger boy Arthur pressed either side of the cotton electrodes to Alfreds temples and started twitching his hands pretending to shock him.

Alfred happily went along with this. Opening his mouth and twitching playfully and gasping dramatically, Making sure he jerked and rolled his hips momentarily against his lovers hips, thrilled to descover out Arthur was just as enthusiastic as he was at this whole disturbing act.

Arthur pulled the device away from the boys head dropped it as Alfred arched up against him in what was odiously a reaction to the shocking, He panting and let out a breathless giggle as he watched the brit, eyelashes batting madly in some sad attempt at innocence.

Arthur couldn't stand it! Alfred looked to sexy lying under him, panting, hard and leather-bound to a old mental chair!

The boy had been teasing him all day, enough was enough.

"didn't seem to work" Arthur growled, ripping off his own black leather jacket and throwing it to the floor followed by his shirt " ready for you're shot?" with a wicked grin he grabbed Alfreds tight designer jean and ripped them down and off, Alfred happily assisting in knocking off his own shoes to help process.

The American wrapped his legs around the others famillier, slim hips while Arthur, deciding unbuttoning buttons would take to long, ripped through the fashionable shirt and attacked the well kept chest and neck with bites and kisses, ones with would definitely leave marks the next day.

'The best kind' Alfred thought as he moaned and whined encouragingly to his well practiced lover, Arms pulling at the restraints, desperate to touch the cool pale figure as it tottered him with ghostly trail of fingers to sudden grips and bits fram nails and teeth.

Alfred nearly lost it at the sudden sharp nip on his nipple, he cried out and bucked his hips, feeling the, what he could only guess, was the now fully erect cook in Arthurs trousers.

He moaned again and started rolling his hips against Arhurs, feeling a smile trace the mans lips pressed against his skin, his actions halted.

"oh god please sir! give it to me! i want it~!"

Arthur laughed wickedly and jerked his hips forward followed a sensual surprised gasp from the man beneath him.

"you want this?" Arthur growled again, forcefully rolling his hips against his younger charge, earning a shaking eager groan of yes~! in return.

"then beg me, tell me how much the patient deserves his doctors cock~


End file.
